Trick Or Get Sucked Into Another Dimmention
by Queen Fire Faerie
Summary: Its Halloween and Jimmy volunteers to make the costumes, but when things go more than a little wrong, the gang get sucked into another dimmention where everyday is Halloween... ON INDEFINITE HIATUS


**Hey people! Well, this is my first Jimmy Neutron fic, i hope you like it.**

**Disclaime: No, i dont own Jimmy Neutron, or any of the characters, so dont sue me, i cant afford a lawyer yet...**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on Nerdtron, pick up the pace" Cindy said impatiently, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Yeah Jimmy, you're taking forever" Libby said groaning as she sat on one of the few chairs in the lab, which Jimmy, after some negotiating, had finally let Cindy and Libby be in.

"Don't rush him, he's working" Sheen said opening the fridge and taking out a purple flurp, drinking it with haste, and letting out a large burp.

"Thanks Sheen" Jimmy said quickly "Besides, im almost done" he put on a pair of goggles and grabbed some tools. "Goddard, welder tool" he said to his robotic companion. The metal dog quickly made a welding tool appear out of his back, and handed it to Jimmy.

Cindy muttered something quickly and tapped her foot even quicker, to show her impatience.

"Done" Jimmy said proudly as he marveled at his new creation

"Good" Libby said getting up "I was thinking we would never get to go trick-or-treating"

"Where's my Llama-boy costume Jimmy? I want to see it!" Carl said, speaking up for the first time. He pushed through Sheen, Cindy and Libby, and up to Jimmy, who was holding up Carl's costume; A llama suit, with a mask (kind of like Zorro's), a 'stop' sign, and a silver whistle.

"Oh come on! Llama-boy?" Sheen looked frustrated "He's lame! Not like Ultra Lord" he said snatching up his costume; an Ultra Lord costume, fully equipped with rocket boots, and laser pointers. Jimmy insisted that real lasers were too dangerous for Sheen to handle.

"I've got to admit it Neutron, you did a pretty good job" Cindy said, holding up her costume. It was a white tank top, whit glitter and two, large, white angel wings strapped to the back. They even moved and fluttered when Cindy wanted them too, and if all had gone well, Cindy would be able to fly. Her costume came with a floating Golden Halo to top it all off.

"Yeah Jimmy, you did good" Libby said, admiring her costume. She had decided to put a new twist on an old classic: she would be going as a Hip-Hopping Witch. She had a pointy black hat (which covered the top of her earphones),short black skirt and black midriff with Mesh sleeves. On the front of her shirt were the words Hip-Hop in glowing silver letters, which changed to golden every 30 seconds. On the back of her skirt were the words "little witch", with the same type of letters as her top.

"And what will you be Jimmy?" Carl asked as he jumped up and down, still joyous of his new costume.

"Youll see" Jimmy said "now go, we have to hurry or there wont be any candy left. Meet me at the Candy Shop in half an hour" he said as he ushered everybody outside. They still had to get ready.

MWMWMWMWMWMMWWMMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Half an Hour later, everybody (except Jimmy) was at the Candy Shop, fully costumed and waiting for Jimmy to appear.

"Where is he?" Libby asked "We've been waiting here for ten minutes and Jimmy still hasn't showed up"

"I bet he's still putting on his costume" Carl said, finishing the last of a milkshake he had ordered.

"What is he going to be anyways? King Dork? Mister Fudge head? I bet he'll look totally---" Cindy stopped

Just then, the door opened, and Jimmy walked in. He was wearing a black mask, black pants and a white shirt that resembled one the Spanish men wore, he also had a silver sword strapped to his belt, and a black cape wavered behind him. He was going as Zorro. He had even gotten rid of his pointy due, and combed his hair to be in a small ponytail behind his back

"---Hunky…" Cindy said dreamily, but only loud enough for Libby to hear.

"Hey guys, sorry im late" he said "So, ready to go?" he asked as Sheen and Carl walked up to him

"You bet" Sheen said, grinning so wide his teeth could have fallen out.

"Come on Cin, put your tongue in your mouth and lets go" Libby whispered to Cindy, before running after everyone

"Oh, right" Cindy said blushing as she snapped out of it and followed Libby outside.

Once everyone was in the Hover-car, Jimmy turned on the engine and started driving.

"Which house should we go to first?" Carl asked "The Mansons, or the Turners, or the Foleys, or the---"

"Calm down Carl" Jimmy interrupted "I've charted out a list of the highest Candy givers in town. If we follow the chart, by the end of the night, we'll have enough candy for the rest of the year"

"Unless Carl eats it all, like last year" Sheen said accusingly

"Hey, I was hungry!" Carl said defensively

"Hey Jimmy, cant this go any faster? I want candy now!" Sheen said, now ignoring Carl and his stomach

"Yeah, but---" Jimmy was cut off by sheen, pushing all the buttons he could find "Sheen! No!" Jimmy exclaimed, trying to fix whatever Sheen had broken or messed up "Don't do that, you could cause a chain reaction, which could send us into---" he was cut off again by a swirling mist of purple and green that was pulling them towards it.

"NEEEEEEEEEUUUUUTROOOONNNNNN!" Cindy yelled, as they all got sucked into the portal. Once they were in, the portal disappeared, as if nothing had happened, but what had happened to Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So, what did you think? More to come soon**

**R&R!**


End file.
